


Sydnificant Other

by MsRandom



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Elena is a cute cupcake, Syd is also a cute cupcake, Syd is nervous, Sydnificant other, cheek kissing, even if they don’t want him to, hand holding, schneider helps, so is Elena, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRandom/pseuds/MsRandom
Summary: Syd needs to tell Elena something important, but she doesn’t know how she will react.





	Sydnificant Other

**Author's Note:**

> My first odaat fanfic! Enjoy...

Sydnificant Other  
Syd was nervous. They needed to ask Elena something important. Well, maybe it didn’t seem important to other people, but it was important to them. They wondered if they would work up the courage to ask Elena.   
They were going out that day, to the cinema, and Syd felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the thought of seeing Elena. They always felt like that, but today the butterflies felt more like elephants.  
Elena smiled at Syd, who was standing at the door, fiddling with her hands.. “Ready to go girlfriend?” She asked them.  
Syd smiled ever so slightly nervously. “Yeah. But can I talk to you about something?” They said, hands wrung together. Elena blinked. “Of course! Did I mess it up? I’m terrible at this.” She trailed off.  
“No! No no you haven’t done anything, it’s just… could you stop calling me your girlfriend?” They asked hesitantly.  
Elena smiled. “Of course. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”  
“I was just worried I guess.”  
Elena smiled warmly, “Well, you can tell me anything, ok?”  
Syd nodded. “And the same with you.” Elena smiled again. She seemed to do an awful lot of that with Syd. “Oh!” She was snapped out her musings quickly. “Do you mind being called my girlfriend?” They asked.  
“No! I love hearing it.”  
“And I love saying it.”  
“What do you want me to call you?” Elena asked.  
“Hmmmm. Can we think it over together?” Syd asked. Elena positively beamed.  
“We can ask my family to help us!” Elena suggested excitedly.  
“We can’t ask Schneider though.”   
“Nope.”  
“You can’t ask Schneider what?” Came a familiar voice behind them.  
They groaned. Looks like they were getting his help, whether they liked it or not…  
They ended up telling him in the end, and he ran back to his apartment, saying something about making a list.   
Elena rolled her eyes and took Syd’s hand, squeezing it lightly. The two of them smiled and Syd kissed Elena’s cheek.  
“Thank you.” They said.  
“Anytime.” Elena whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and leave kudos or a comment to make my day (if you liked it) and point out any mistakes or inconsistencies


End file.
